South Park Mayhem
by mugatuworld
Summary: *DISCONTINUED* Style, Creek, Stolovan, Gregstophe, Dip, Tokman, Bunny.
1. Slice of Heaven 1

South Park Stan and Kyle

Me and my friends are now in high school as 17-year-olds. I was trying to finish my test for finals but I just couldn't take my eyes off him. He's just so... Cute.  
yes I Stan Marsh called my best friend Kyle Broflovski cute. His curly mop of red hair, his floppy hat, his dimples, his flawless skin, his lips and most of all his soft emerald eyes with an outcropping of long black eyelashes. Which to my surprise were looking at me in a glance but then darted back to his paper.

After class Kenny, Kyle and me walked to lunch where we met up with Cartman.

"hey jew, fag boy!" Cartman yelled across the table.

"Shut up you fucking fatass!" kyle yelled back. They did this everyday. "fuck you Kyle!"

"shut the fuck up Cartman!" they bantered

"I'm gonna go get food." I announced standing up.

"I'll go too!" piped up Kyle.

"I'll go tttoooo!" mocked Cartman in a high, girly voice.

"Go fuck yourself Cartman" I said walking away. Only three more classes, I thought relieved.


	2. Slice of Heaven 2

After school, Cartman, Kenny, Kyle and I wandered around outside of school trying to figure out what to do, this boring Friday.

"Lets play guitar hero!" interjected Kyle.

"I don't want to get the console out." I sighed.

"your so lazy! It only takes a little bit of time." Kyle said, annoyed

"Why don't we just go get pizza instead?" I suggested, "We haven't gone in a long time. AND they have a guitar hero game there."

"Alrighty!" Kyle agreed chirpily.

"Fine." Cartman said, sighing.

"Mhmpphhff!" Kenny said.

"Then it's settled!" I exclaimed, "Kenny, you and Cartman are paying. Me and Kyle payed last time"

"UGH! Fine." Kenny grunted, giving in.

It was a long walk to the pizza place, but it was worth it. We bought one large cheese pizza and ate it greedily. Then we went to the game area.

~Three hours later~

"We should go back to my house soon." I said after the 36th song me and Kyle played on guitar hero.

"Fine" Kyle said as we walked away to go and find Kenny and Cartman. Outside it was dark and cold. I looked at Kyle on the way back. He was shivering really bad because he left his jacket at school.

"Do you want to use my jacket?" I said worriedly. His big green eyes look sad as he turned to me and nodded. I put my jacket over his shoulders and smiled at him. He looked at me and smiled back gratefully as he pulled the jacket closer to himself.

God he was adorable! He looked so little under my big jacket. I unconsciously began to reach for his face.

"Umm, Stan. What are you doing?" He asked innocently confused. I blushed hard and pulled my hand back. Did he look sad when i pulled my hand back? Can't think of that right now, I have to make an excuse.

"I, uh, thought you looked a little, er, red. I was going to try to check your temperature to make sure you weren't sick." I lied.

Kyle turned really red than whispered, "just, um, tell me next time." and walked ahead of me.

When we got their I yelled for my parents but then remembered they wouldn't be back for another two hours.

"Make yourself at home, guys. I'm gunna go make cocoa." I said.

We played cards for an hour then got bored. We lounged on the sofa "watching" terrance and Phillip.

"I'VE GOT SOMETHING FOR US TO DO!" Cartman suddenly yelled, "If you're game enough for it"

"What is it?" Kyle asked, bored.

"Well Jew boy, I played it at Wendy's party yester-"

"Just tell us the damn game already!" I yelled at him.

"Fine. I'm it. Whoever's it, picks two people to do whatever they want. Like I could pick Stan and Kenny to go run around out side in their boxers yelling." Cartman explained to us, "It's really fun, and the two people can't back out. Are you in?"

"HELL YEAH!" roared Kenny throwing down his playboy magazine.

"...Alright I-I'm in. How 'bout you Stan?" Kyle said timidly.

"Yeah, sure." I said trying to sound bored. I really didn't want to make Kyle play alone with Cartman and Kenny.

This was going to be a long night. "Okay then, start the game." I said anxiously.

What if Cartman picked me and Kyle to ... I thought, turning scarlet and looking away. Not right now Stan! We are not doing this! Get your mind straight!

"Hmmmmm..." Cartman interrupted my thoughts, "I pick Stan and Kyle!" he finally decided. I had just gotten back to my normal color but now I was bright red again. OH LORD! A devilish grin came across Cartman's face.

Then Cartman said, "Play The Pocky Game!"

More soon!


	3. Slice of Heaven 3

"Fine. I'm it. Whoever's it, picks two people to do whatever they want. Like I could pick Stan and Kenny to go run around out side in their boxers yelling." Cartman explained to us, "It's really fun, and the two people can't back out. Are you in?"...  
"Hmmmmm..." Cartman interrupted my thoughts, "I pick Stan and Kyle!" he finally decided. I had just gotten back to my normal color but now I was bright red again. OH LORD! A devilish grin came across Cartman's face.  
Then Cartman said, "Play The Pocky Game!"

OH GOD! SURELY HE'S JOKING! I looked between Kyle and Cartman with panic in my eyes. This must be a dream. This can't really happen.

"Hehe funny joke, Cartman. Now pick somebody to go..." I said nervously laughing. I was now Beet red. Cartman smiled evilly and said, "I'm not joking Stan. Now hop to it, you can't back out."

"W-well we don't have pocky so that can't work." declared Kyle, who had turned red as well.

"Y-yeah what he said." I managed

"Well we're just gonna have to use the extra pretzel-sticks from lunch." Cartman said. He pulled the extra pack out of his backpack. OH LORD this is happening! We can get through this Stan. Besides there only a small chance you'll ... oh GOD! Well- at least it's not with the Fatass or Kenny. I'm freaking my self out more!

"Okay, since we can't back out, alright." Kyle said getting into position, in the middle of the circle. I slowly moved in front of him and Cartman handed me the pretzels. We were blushing really hard now. I bit my side and offered the other to Kyle. Nervously he leaned in and bit his side of the pretzel stick.

"Oh my god they're actually gonna do it!" Cartman said in disbelief, smiling evilly. I took the first bit. Kyle bit a little bit. We inched closer and closer. Our noses touched and were a centimeter apart from each others lips and-

"STAN! ARE YOU UP THERE?" my mom yelled from downstairs. I quickly stopped biting the pretzel and scooted back.

"Uh, YEAH! Cartman, Kenny, Kyle and I are up here!" I yelled back at her. We heard her walking up the stairs to my room and quickly disposed of the pretzel bits. I got up and moved to the outside of the circle.

"Oh hello boys! Are you all sleeping over?" Mom my said. I looked at Kyle and he nodded yes.

"Kyle is." I said glancing at the clock (11 o'clock already), "Hey Cartman, Kenny I think it's time you guys left."

"Fine. Come on Kenny..." Cartman stopped, "I think Kenny is dead. It looks like he had a heart attack and a nosebleed at the same time. I'll drop him off out side so he won't ruin you and your gay super best friend's sleepover."

"Get out already" I said pushing him on to the porch and slamming the door before he could say anything. I cleaned Kenny's blood of the carpet. finally I meet up with Kyle at bottom step and I walked up with Kyle behind me.

"Do you wanna play guitar hero before bed?" I asked Kyle, who was still blushing from the pocky game, when we reached my room.

"No, actually I'm really tired." Kyle said yawning (adorably). At least he wasn't beat red any more.

"Alright, lets get ready for bed." I said looking at Kyle. He really must be tired, he can barely keep his eyes open.

"I didn't bring extra clothes." He said quietly.

"Just borrow mine." I said throwing him a red shirt. We changed quickly and when I looked at him he looked so little again like when have was wearing my jacket. The t-shirt was slipping of one of his shoulders a little and it went down to his mid-thigh. Stop gawking Stan!

"Umm I'm gonna go take a shower." I said quickly walking to the bathroom attached to my room.

"K." Kyle replied walking to my bed.

I turned on the water and waited for it to warm up. God me and Kyle almost... kissed! Fear and a hint of regret followed by a lot of blush flashed onto my face. NO! Not right now!  
I stepped into the hot water. I stood still for a while letting the hot water relax my muscles. I tried washed my hair quickly, but the water couldn't be rushed. I got out and dried off and put clean clothes on and walked out.

"Hey Kyle, do yo-" I stopped abruptly when I saw him. Kyle was dead asleep on the left side of the bed. I walked over and gazed sweetly at his sleeping face. He looked so young and peaceful, with all the stress lifted off his complexion as he fell into a deep sleep.

I looked up and realized had to climb over him to get to my side of the bed. Oh god it's the only way over there I thought frantically. Okay lets just try to do this. I set one leg down on the other side of Kyle safely. Then my right arm. And half my torso now. Jeez I'm completely over him now. I really hope he doesn't wak-

"AHHHH!" Kyle yelled waking up suddenly, his eyes fluttering in surprise.

"AHHH!" I yelled back in surprise. My arms gave out and I landed on him completely.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, STAN!" Kyle said blushing really hard.

"Sorry! I was trying to get to my side of the bed." I explained in a whisper.

"Jeez you could've warned me." he whispered back relieved.I moved from on top of him to the right side of the bed.

"Sorry about that. Goodnight Kyle!" I whispered

"Is okay. Goodnight Stan." I got in reply from Kyle.

After a couple of minutes I started drifting off to sleep. When suddenly Kyle whispered, "you still awake?"

"Yep." I said groggily

"Do you want to... ugh nevermind." Kyle said.

"What?" I asked suspiciously

"I was thinking... maybe we could... finish our "pocky" game?" Kyle said turning away from me, "you probably don't want to. It was a stupid idea."

"Are you trying to mess with my feelings Kyle!" I said quietly but roughly. I started to stand.

"What are you talking about Stan?" Kyle asked quietly grabbing my arm so I wouldn't leave him.

"Umm. Kyle, I..." I couldn't say it. I tried to loosen his grip on my arm.

"What is it? Stan you can tell me, I'm your super best friend." Kyle said quietly not letting go of my arm. He looked up at me with him sad, emerald eyes.

Neither of us said anything.

"Do you not want to be friends anymore? Was it what I said! I'm sorry You probably hate me now!" He grabbed onto my arm harder, sobbing quietly.I was annoyed that he though I DIDN'T like him. He let go of my arm but pulled he into a hug and pressed his face into my chest. I could feel warm tears soaking through my night shirt.

I tried to explain, "No it's nothing like that... Kyle... I... how do I put this." God! just say it!

"Stan?" Kyle whispered looking up with tears in his eyes.

"I love you Kyle!"


	4. Slice of Heaven 4

"Do you not want to be friends anymore? Was it what I said! I'm sorry You probably hate me now!" He grabbed onto my arm harder, sobbing quietly.I was annoyed that he though I DIDN'T like him. He let go of my arm but pulled he into a hug and pressed his face into my chest. I could feel warm tears soaking through my night shirt.

I tried to explain, "No it's nothing like that... Kyle... I... how do I put this." God! just say it!

"Stan?" Kyle whispered looking up with tears in his eyes.

"I love you Kyle!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kyle shoved his face back against my chest. Oh god he probably hates me now. I'm such a sick friend. He won't ever trust me again.

"Do you hate me now?" I ask quietly.

"I could never hate you Stan." I hear Kyle whisper against my shirt. I look down at kyle, his arm still wrapped around my torso. I hug him and lightly pull him closer. I smile sweetly as he looks up with his beautiful emerald eyes. I hear him whisper something while looking down again.

"What is it? I didn`t hear you." I asked. I only hear mumbling again, but this time he blushes when he said it.

"Come on just say it louder please." I beg, exasperated.

"I LOVE YOU TOO STANLEY!" Kyle said forcefully, wrapping his arms around my neck and pulling himself up to my height.

He paused for a second judging my reaction. And slowly leaned in and pressed his lips to mine. After I got past the shock of it all, I kissed back. It was better than I could imagine kissing my best friend could be. It was sweet and light but passionate. It was wonderful. It was so nice. It was the best sensation ever. It was over?

I opened my eyes and saw Kyle, his face was tomato red but he was smiling sweetly.

"So?" he asked lightly turning his eyes away. I answered by capturing his lips for my own. We stood there kissing for a while then moved back to the bed. Kyle sat down on my lap and we kissed until we ran out of air and broke apart. We sat panting and smiling at each other. Once we had more air I leaned in again and began kissing him again, occasionally breaking for air. All the sweetness and lightness in the kisses turned to lust and passion.

I flicked my tongue against his bottom lip asking for entrance. He opened his mouth in surprised and I took the chance and thrust my tongue in his mouth. We continued making out like that, exploring each others mouth. After what seemed like hours, I felt fingers pulling on the bottom of my shirt trying to pull it off. I helped and pulled of my shirt and quickly threw it to the floor. I laid back on him, but didn`t start a kiss.

"Kyle. I don't think we should go any farther. yet." I told him in a serious tone.

"But Stan!" Kyle whined, as I looked at him sternly. "Fine." he looked down grimacing, "Ugh I'm sweaty now, can I use your shower?"

"Sure" I replied, relieved that he didn't fight me about needing to stop, "I'm going to try to sleep so don't be surprised if I'm out when you get back."

"Okay!" Kyle replied on the way to the shower.


	5. Slice of Heaven 5

I felt soft sunlight lap at my eyelids. The warmth from the new sunshine as the cold darkness of night left the sky. I lazily fluttered my eyes taking in my surroundings.  
This isn`t my room.  
Definetly not.  
But...it-it`s familiar.  
Is this Stan`s room? Yes,I remember, I sleptover.

My eyes look left slowly. Stan`s still asleep. He looks so... Happy. He`s so beautiful, I just love him so much. But I could never tell him that.

Is it kinda...warm? I look down a little bit and. OH MY GOD! I`M SNUGGLING HIM! OH GOD! OH GOD! I quickly jumped out of bed and pushed my self to the wall.

"OH MY GOD! SORRY STAN! I GUESS I JUST GOT C-COLD THAT`S PROBABLY WHY I WAS SNUGGL- UH HUDDLING UP TO YOU." I said quickly to a shocked Stan, whose face mirrored mine of me and a deep blush covered my face.

"S-sorry! I forgot everything that happened last night." I said with relief, walking back to his bed. I grabbed his hand and he pulled me back on the bed and into a sweet hug.

"It`s okay, as long as you remember now." Stan said kissing my messy hair. "You scared me for a second there Kyle." I remember how we had to play the pocky game together. I was so embarrassed! Stan look a mix between scared and hopeful? As wee moved closer together my face turned more and more red and I started to feel uneasy.

I was about to steal his lips, when his mother shouted to us from downstairs. I completely flipped my shit when she ruined my only chance to kiss him and get away with it. I reined in my anger and pushed my back to the wall behind me. I mumbled quietly while Stan yelled back to his mom. He had already invited me to sleepover earlier while I walked with him to get lunch, so when his mom asked about guests I nodded yes.

Then something popped into my head. What happened to Kenny? Didn't Fatass say he had a heart attack or something?

"Hey Stan, maybe we should call Ken's house and check on him." I turned around in Stan's embrace and told Stan who looked as if he had completely forgotten.

"We probably should. I call real quick. I'll be right back." Stan said pulling his arms away and getting up from the bed. Hehe he had bedhead so his hair looked like an angry cat stretching. I chuckled to myself but I knew my fro was worse.

"Hey , I was just calling to ask if Kenny's alright." Stan paused, "Sure. I'll wait... Hey Kenny! You doing okay? Alright, just wanted to make sure you're good and a ll that. Okay. See you on monday." Stan finished clicking the end button.

"So... what's up?" I asked after a couple moments of silence.

"Oh Kenny's fine, he got a broken nose from Cartman literally dragging him home though." Stan explained.

"Oh no, well it could have been worse." I said with sympathy in my words, "Hey do you want to play some video games?"

"Sure!" Stan said enthusiastically, "lets play War Death Blood 2! I got it on thursday when it came out. They say it has more blood and death!"

"Sweet!" I answered excitedly. Stan brought the Xbox out and plugged everything standing back, looking proudly over his handywork. Then he turned and said, "How bout we make a deal. Whoever wins 3 times gets to make the loser do whatever he wants."

"Sounds good to me." I replied. I was determined to win!

We both had one two battles within the next 13 minutes. The final battle. Me against Stan. I was sure to win but on this third battle I had gotten a bit big-headed and was making mistakes. Stan was winning by a few points. If I could distract him for a couple seconds I could use the death ray on him and win. WAIT! I got it!

As Stan started to attack again I leaned over to him a kissed his cheek. He turn completely red and fumbled with his controller, dropping it in surprise. "GOD DAMN IT KYLE" Stan yelled redfaced.

I chuckled turning to the tv to take advantage of the situation and used the death ray, beating his character. "Winner is Player 2!" The tv announced while I did a victory dance.

"Okay, Okay we got it. You won. Cheater." Stan muttered under his breath, "What do I have to do?"

"Hmm.. Maybe! no.." I contemplated. Then a devilish smile spread across my face, "You, Stan Marsh, must take me on a date."

I laughed watching the blush cross my Super bestfriend's face. "Okay. Where to?" Stan asked nervously.

"What about the Pizza place we went to on Friday?" I answered. The serious blush on Stan's face calmed a little, and he locked arms with me. "That seems good." He said smiling. He drove over to pizza place and when we walked in we saw Cartman and Wendy talking at a far away left corner. They must be on a date too. Cartman had gotten Wendy on her rebound of the the ump-teenth time she and Stan broke up. They had seemed to be going good for the past 6 months. Cartman had trimmed down for Wendy and Wendy had tried (and failed miserably) to be less of a bitch for Cartman.

On the right side of the room I saw Tweek and Craig conversing about something at their own table. They seem like pretty close friends. The Bully and the weak twitchy kid. Who knew.

In the middle of the room sat Pip and Damien. Pip was offering Damien some of his scones but Damien refused, sipping his chocolate milkshake. An angelic boy from england, bestfriends with the son of Satan. "Was nobody normal here?" I though jokingly.

Stan and I bought on small chees pizza and sat down away from the windows and our classmates. It was like I had a little bit of heaven. Me and Stan laughing and joking, eating yummy pizza. "I wish it could always be like this." I said sighing.

"Me too... So Kyle," Stan started,"are we, like, umm dating now?"

I turned red and answered "If you want to."

"You know I want to Kyle... I love you Kyle" Stan said looking my straight in the eye.  
I reached across the table and pulled Stan closer so I could kiss him. I pulled back after a moment.

"I love you too Stan." I replied hugging him.


	6. Pure 1

South Park High School.

A couple classes of close knit teenagers.

Whose parent grew up together.

Everyone knows everyone.

There are few new kids. They either are gone soon after arrival or everybody knows them by the end of the week.

There are segregated groups though:  
Stan and Kyle`s group: Stan and Kyle, Cartman, Kenny and Butters

Wendy`s cliche. Wendy, Bebe, Red, and Annie

and there's my group: Me, Clyde and Token.

One boy doesn't really have a group but loosely hangs out with Stan and Kyle`s group.

Tweek Tweak.

He and I had fought in third grade but we regetably haven`t talked a lot in the past years.

But that doesn`t stop my heart from loving him. I`ve never told Token or Clyde or anyone about this.

Apart from my 9 year old sister Ruby.

I had come home from work at Harbucks early and was starting on dinner, when she came downstairs and asked me:

"Do you like anybody?"

So straightforward.

I protested telling her saying I hate everyone equally.

She was undeterred and questioned my more, naming off people in my class. She knew them all really well, this being a small community and all.

"Bebe?"

"No"

"Umm... Wendy?"

"God no"

"Red?"

"Nope"

"Annie?"

"Nada"

"Do you even like girls?" She finally asked after interrogating me some more. I blushed a bit at her question and her eyes widened. A sly smile crept across her face.

"You don't like girls do you?" She asked, her hand coming up to cup her chin in thought.

"Clyde?"

"Eww, no"

"Token?"

"No"

"Stan?"

"Kyle?"

"Cartman?"

"Kenny?"

"God no. Never in million years. Why did you even consider that Fatass. No what a perv."

"Umm. What about... Tweek?" She asked. I shifted from foot to foot in front of the stove. I cleared my throat.

"No" I tried to say but my voice squeaked.

"Omigosh! Oh my gosh! NO WAY! YOU'RE SO CUTE!" she yelled jumping around excitedly, "Get over here so I can hug you! You actually like someone!"

"Okay, Okay. You got me. Now stop that." I said quietly, defeatedly hugging her back lightly.

"NO!" she yelled excitedly. I flipped her off and she gave it right back.

"Don't tell anyone please. Ruby I mean it! Look me and the eyes and promise me." I said to her seriously.

"Fine," She pause looking me in the eye, "I won't tell anyone. Ever. So when are you guys getting married?" She joked. I facepalmed.

"We're not dating you do know?" I said exasperated.

"Well if that's the case, when are you going to ask him out?" Ruby said.

"Ummm, I haven't thought about it. He wouldn't say yes anyway." I said sadly.

"Why not?" Ruby asked.

"He probably doesn't like me." I retorted.

"Just let him get to know you. By the end of the month I betcha you'll be dating. Why don't you invite him to sit with you, Clyde, and Token tomorrow at lunch?" She said.

"Fine. But only for you." I said flipping her off.

"Good. Cause all I want is for you to be happy." She said flipping me off too, before running back upstairs.


	7. Pure 2

I had trouble sleeping that night. All I could think about was having to ask Tweek to lunch tomorrow.

"It's not like it's a date or anything." I whispered quietly to myself. I heard a large bang on the wall and guessed my mom was home finally. Her drinking has gotten worse since I became a teenager 4 years ago. She now always came home at 1 to 4 in the morning flat out drunk.

I heard my door creak open as my mom cast an eye around looking for signs of life. After a minute of lying completely still I heard the door click shut. I waited ten seconds and sighed. At least she still has the heart to make sure we aren't dead.

Around 2:30 I finally fell asleep. I had a vivid dream of the whole school turning into a candyland. There were gumdrops everywhere. I walked up to the candy cane bus stop, and sauntered over to Tweek.

"Hey do you want to have lunch with me?" I asked him. I watched his face turn into a hug grin and he threw his arms around my neck hugging me.

"Oh Craig I've been waiting so long for you to ask that!" He said leaning over and mashing our lips together.

Then almost like photo book, pictures of us at the movies, at starks pond watching the sunset, me on one knee proposing, us making wedding preparations, us cutting the cake at our wedding with Tweek in a wedding dress, Tweek holding his stomach weird, then us holding a baby, and- WAIT!

"BOYS CAN'T HAVE CHILDREN?" I yelled waking up with a start. Huff Huff sigh. I calmed my heart as much as I could. "What the hell subconscious!" I thought out loud quietly looking at the clock. 5:27. Almost 2 hours before I'd planned but anythings better than ever having to go through that for longer.

I stalked downstairs, walking to the kitchen. It was still dark outside the window, so I decided to relive my childhood and watch red racer for a while. Thank god my mother was already gone to work. I watched three episodes I heard Ruby shuffle down the stairs. She sat on the next to me rubbing her eyes.

"Good morning Ruby." I said ruffling her hair to which she flipped me off.

"What's for breakfast?" She said, yawning. I got up and walked to the kitchen.

"How about pancakes Ruby?" I yelled from the kitchen. I heard a mfrshkn from the living room an I assumed yes.

I retrieved all the ingredients and a bowl. My mother had taught her secret recipe when I was little. I mixed everything and starte pouring the batter.

Five minutes later we had three fluffy pancakes each. We quickly devoured the sweet things then went to our respective rooms to get ready. By the time I had showered and dressed it was 7:30. I pulled my hat on and walked into the cold. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and scrolled through my downloaded songs. Finally I found Kylie by Akcent.

"Kylie give me just a chance, lets go out and dance." I sang quietly on the way to the bus stop. I sat going through my playlist waiting for people to show up. Around the fourth song Kenny came up to the bus stop. At the 15th song Kyle and Stan walked up and sat by me on the curb waiting.

When they tried engage conversation with me I flipped them off and they walked away. After a couple more minutes more people started showing up. Finally Token showed up and we talked until the bus pulled to a stop outside the school.

"See you in Calculus. Bye!" Token said walking away. I waved and walked to core for first and second period.

I couldn't wait for the end of core, because my math teacher doesn't pay a lot of attention, so I can doodle in class without being yelled at.

My pencil scratched the paper aimlessly. How am I going to ask him? Can you.. No. Will you have lunch with me? You're going to have lunch with me. I want you to have lunch with me.

I glanced to Token's paper looking at his notes. Then looked at my paper to check if I had written any notes. Instead I had drawn a bunch of hearts. That's not so bad, I guess. Then I looked closer. There were little letters in them. T plus... C! I rubbed them out with my eraser quickly hoping Token didn't see them.

Finally fourth period.

Science.

Tweek is in my class. I quickly ran cross campus to science. The bell rang as I turned the handle.

"CRAIG! YOU'RE LATE!" the teacher yelled from inside the classroom. I saw Tweek flinch at her yelling. I quickly shuffled to my table in the back with.

For most of class I stared at Tweek until he turned he looked around and we locked eyes for a moment before I blushed and looked away.

At the end of class, while everyone put their stuff away, I walked over to Tweek's table.

"Hey." I said quietly to Tweek.

"Umm. Hi Craig. What's up?" Tweek said timidly.

"I was wondering if.. you wanted to umm... sit at my table for lunch?" I asked. Tweek pointed to himself and I nodded. After a minute of deliberation he nodded a jerky nod.

"Cool. I'll see you later." I said waving a bit and walking out as the bell rang.

More later.

Fyi his schedule is: Period 1 core period 2 core (LA) period 3 math (calculus) peirod 4 advanced science period 5 lunch 6 drama 7 football (which goes into after school a bit). He has the same schedule as me except for 6th and 7th periods.


End file.
